Issue 87
Issue 87 is part 3 of Volume 15: We Find Ourselves. Plot Synopsis Andrea hopes Rick is right about things are going to work at the Alexandria Safe-Zone. Rick tells her if they're not going to work, they will make them work. Rick asks if Andrea is going to pick back up tomorrow morning, and she agrees. Rick is going to see Carl, who's still in coma. Andrea asks Rick if he minds if she tags along. Abraham asks Aaron and Eric to cover the gates so they are fully secured and locked. Abraham tries to speak to Rosita, but instead she ignores him and curses him. She goes right to Eugene and tells him she's making some food for them. Eugene thinks it's a good idea and they leave. Aaron is surprised that Abraham and Rosita aren't in a relationship anymore. Abraham says it's not an issue, but Aaron thinks Abraham is staring at Rosita's butt like it's an issue. Abraham glares at him and Aaron apologizes and says he took it too far. At Denise's house, she tells Rick and Andrea Carl has a good heart rate and that his vitals are just where they are supposed to be. She says 'things are looking good.' Rick is confused by this, and asks when he's waking up. Denise tells Rick she's not a brain surgeon, but she says Carl's brains are developing. She's optimistic that he will wake up, but doesn't know when. Andrea tries to comfort Rick and says she would like to have Rick to dinner, it seems like Andrea could have a crush on Rick. Abraham goes to his house, and discovers Holly. He tells her that he's been busy, and that he saw her today. Holly said she hasn't seen Abraham in days, and didn't mean seen by twinkling. Abraham tells her that a lot is going on, but she knows this. Holly says why didn't he tell her Rosita has moved, she had found out from Olivia that Rosita is staying with Eugene, and she asks if he's feeling lonely on his own. Abraham, in a furious rage, tells her he's dealing with a lot here, and just needs some time. Holly is about to leave and says Abraham could take all time he needs. Abraham tells her to wait and says Holly was perfect when he was with Rosita, and strong, and she didn't need protection. Abraham says he was dying to be with Holly, and feels guilty about cheating on Rosita. He feels sorry for Rosita, Holly yells at him about wanting her back. Abraham didn't mean that, what he meant was that he feels pity for Rosita. He feels good right now, but he shouldn't feel that way. Lastly, Abraham holds Holly's hand and tells her to get inside. Rick is eating with Andrea. Rick thanks her, but Andrea says it's nothing. Andrea asks can't Rick taste what the food is, and he says it's beef jerky. Rick thinks it's good. After eating, Rick goes to Jessie and Ron's graves. Rick apologises them both and tells he should have not dragged them in to outside. Lastly, he says every child is not like Carl, and leaves. Credits *Rick Grimes *Carl Grimes *Michonne *Andrea *Glenn *Maggie Greene *Sophia *Sgt. Abraham Ford *Rosita Espinosa *Dr. Eugene Porter *Aaron *Eric *Heath *Dr. Denise Cloyd *Holly *Nicholas *Olivia Deaths *None Trivia *This issue has a variant cover.